Tell Me What You Want
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have phonesex, as simple as that. Written for savekenny!


"Hi."

"Hey yourself."

"Well aren't you just so charming."

"I've got to do something to keep up with your dapper."

Blaine laughed, but his nerves seeped into it too much to make it natural. "Right."

"Babe," Sebastian sighed, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Blaine pouted even though his boyfriend couldn't see it. "I _want_ to!"

"You don't sound very sure."

Blaine fidgeted, a hand curling into his sheets as he fought indecision. "I _do_ want to.. I'm.. I'm just nervous."

"You and Kurt—?"

"No." Blaine was quick yo answer; despite their flourishing sexual relationship, it had never happened anywhere other than one of their bedrooms, together, all physical contact and no, in Kurt's words, 'funny business.' "Never."

"And you're sure you want to? Because we don't have to." Sebastian assured, warming Blaine's heart.

"I _do_. I just.. you just need to encourage me. Guide me along."

Now Sebastian sounded unsure, but he obeyed all the same. "Alright." Blaine listened to ruffling on the other end of the line, and nearly missed Sebastian's soft groan—no doubt as he brushed a hand over his cock. "So, what're you wearing?" Sebastian was back to suave and charming, and it made Blaine's fingertips tingle.

"Ah.. should I say nothing?"

Sebastian laughed, but there was a hint of exasperation. "It's no fun if you lie, babe."

Blaine nodded, though again it went unseen. "Right. Well, I'm wearing those sweats you bought me. And—and—!" He faltered for a moment, then took a deep breath and carried on, "and your rugby shirt."

Sebastian inhaled sharply. "Really?"

"Yeah." A brief pause, "and no boxers."

"Shit." Sebastian's panting picked up a hair, enough that Blaine could latch onto the rhythm of it.

"What about you?" Blaine asked, confidence catching up to the conversation, finally.

"Nothing."

Now Blaine stammered and stuttered all over again, cock twitching in his sweats. "Oh god," he finally relented and dropped a hand to his hands, simply groping himself through the fabric. "Ho—how does this work?"

Sebastian laughed again. "You're too cute."

"I thought I was super hot." He replied, teasingly indignant.

"That too." Another ruffling and shift and another grunt. "How's this?" Blaine could almost see Sebastian stroking himself lazily, tauntingly. "I'll tell you all the dirty things I wanna do to you, and we'll go from there."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth ran dry. "O-okay."

Sebastian's grin could nearly be heard over the phone. "We're at Dalton," Blaine made a noise of confusion and Sebastian hushed him, "we're at Dalton, all alone in the counsel room. Everyone else has gone home, you came to pick me up for our movie date."

Blaine bit his lip, choking down noises and resisting the urge to slip his hand down his pants; just Sebastian's voice was enough, forget saying anything sexy—he could say the fucking alphabet and Blaine would probably cream his pants.

"Babe, you listening?"

"Yes—yes, of course." Blaine gasped out, attention zeroing in on Sebastian.

"Good," again, a nearly tangible smirk. "We're alone, and you keep trying to get me to leave. But I don't want to. I don't want to see whatever movie it is you've picked out, and I don't want to drive you home that night." Sebastian licked his lips loudly. "You're getting irritated, ready to leave. So I grab you, pull you closer." Sebastian hummed, as if contemplating his next words. "I kiss you, but only enough to leave you wanting more."

Blaine can't stop his keep because he _does_ want more.

"You come after me then, hands all over me, because you want more. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give it to you?"

"A shitty one." Blaine snapped, hips arching into his grasp that still rested outside his pants.

Sebastian laughed, but it was just as alluring as the scenario. "Of course." More shifting, more soft groaning. "And since I can't bear to be a shitty boyfriend, I _do_ give it to you. I grab you by the hips, and kiss you for all you're fucking worth. I bite your tongue, which I know you say you hate but you actually love it." Blaine groans in protest, quiet, but Sebastian glided over it. "I skim down and nip your ear, suck a hickie into your jawline that Kurt will probably have to help you cover up."

Blaine, again, made a disgruntled noise, but it goes unaddressed.

"Satisfied, I turn you around and shove you against the back of the couch."

"Wa—wait, are we, are we on the cushions?"

Sebastian halted, confused. "Does it matter."

Blaine whined. "I want to _see_," he emphasized, hips jerking into his grip.

Sebastian hummed again, then continued. "You're on your knees, digging into the cushions of that stupid leather couch. I can hear you, you want to complain because anyone could walk in at any moment, since silly ol' me forgot to lock the door."

Blaine knew that, were this really happening, he would've been _pissed_. But he couldn't deny the thrill that ran through him of getting caught.

"Blaine, stay with me,"

"I'm with you, oh god, I'm with you."

"Good, babe, that's good." Sebastian purred. "I get your pants down, just enough to see your perfect ass. Full, soft, I love to grip it."

"I know—god, you do it all the time."

"How else can I get out my obsession?"

Blaine had no answer for that, so Sebastian's swift seduction carried on.

"I lean down and kiss the small of your back, sucking a hickie there too. I get down on one knee, spread your cheeks and mouth my way along your cheeks, just barely licking at you."

Blaine made a frustrated noise, legs kicking off the sheets as he, _finally_, let a hand into his pants. "Seb, don't tease."

Sebastian chuckled. "Fine." He grunted. "But we don't have time for that," Blaine all but snapped at Sebastian, "sorry, babe, but we don't. Not even now."

"Then hurry up and get to the part where you tell me how you want to fuck me!" Blaine hissed, tossing and turning as he desperately humped into his hand.

Sebastian groaned, obviously not caring that anyone else in his house probably could've heard him. "Fuck you're so hot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sebastian gulped noisily. "I wanna fuck you on that couch, and screw anyone who walks in. They can watch, see what a cockslut you are,"

"I—I'm not—?"

"Oh but you are, you're so hungry for my dick, so desperate." Sebastian groaned, "you just want it all the time, even if you say you don't."

Blaine whimpered, again unable to deny himself. "More, I need more—want you here."

"What, your hand isn't enough?"

"No, no I want it to be you—your mouth." Blaine gasped, hand stuttering in its strokes. "I want you inside me."

"Fuck—!"

"You need to come over tomorrow—my parents are leaving for their honeymoon."

"Yeah, shit, okay," Blaine listened intently as Sebastian panted into his ear; all that was missing, Blaine mourned, was the hot rush of breath against his neck. "Shit, Blaine, gonna come—wanna fuck you so bad, watch you ride me, come inside you—!"

It wasn't as if they hadn't done all of it before—sex, in person—and Sebastian had come in Blaine's ass more times that either cared enough to count; but something about the desperation in Sebastian's tone pushed Blaine over the edge with a loud cry, and rocking hips, and a creaking bed.

Sebastian followed quickly, muttering Blaine's name over and over like a mantra. Eventually, their breathing slipped back to normal, and they laughed quietly.

"That was awesome," Blaine said after a while.

"Yeah," Sebastian's voice had taken a turn for the sleepy. "See you tomorrow?"

"Duh." Blaine assured, a little too awake but willing to let his boyfriend get to sleep.

"Talk me to sleep," Sebastian asked, already sounded half-way there. None the less, Blaine complied, and at some point he drifted off as well, neither of them hanging up.


End file.
